


Nice Shirt

by theangelwiththewormstache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelwiththewormstache/pseuds/theangelwiththewormstache
Summary: Cas gets a new wardrobe and Dean likes it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Nice Shirt

“Dean,” Dean doesn’t look up as he hears Cas call out to him.

“Oh good, Cas you’re here. I need help finding-” Dean stops dead on his tracks as he looks at Cas confused. “Dude, what the hell you wearing?”

Cas looked down at his clothes and opened his trench coat more to show Dean the dark green flower-patterned button-down shirt he was wearing underneath.

“Jack gifted me the shirt.” Cas shrugged and then walked to stand by Dean to look down at the map. “Now where do you believe the nest is?”

Dean shook his head, “What? I’ve known you for how long? And I’ve never seen you wear anything but monochromatic but now you’re sporting flowers?”

“Dean, the vamp nest. Hostages.”

“Yeah. Yeah. So if I bought you clothes you would just wear them?”

Cas rolled his eyes and sighs, “Most likely.”

“Wow. It’s like I just learned a cheat code or something!” Dean smiles a little excited. “What else do you do?”

“Did you just bring me here to mock me?”

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Dean turned towards the map again but then turns back to look at Cas. “Has Sam seen you?”

Cas nodded, “He helped Jack pick it apparently.”

“What? I didn’t get the ‘give Cas a gift’ memo!”

“I don’t need gifts from you, Dean.”

“Yeah, well you can’t stop me. Sam’s trying to take the number one friend spot.”

“You are both my best friends, Dean.”

“But you like me more, right? Profound bond or whatever.”

“I don’t appreciate the whatever but yes.”

“Then that settles that! Let’s go to the store.” Dean reached for his jacket but Cas grabbed his shirt to pull him back.

“Vampire nest, Dean.”

“Oh yeah, let’s do that first.”

The whole gang went for the vamp nest, while it was easier with Jack and Cas being there they still got a little beat up. Cas got blood on his new shirt and he looked annoyed more about that than when a vamp jumped on his back.

Jack was left on rescue duties so he just escorted the hostages out of the nest while Sam drove the group away in a van to the nearest hospital. Jack went along to poof Sam back home before they were questioned.

When the last vamp head rolled on the ground Dean groaned as he stretched his hand out for a high five from Cas. Cas quickly high five him as he was always quick to humor Dean with small things because Cas knew it was the small things that meant a lot to Dean.

“Woo! That was a rush!” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas shoulder as they walked out of the old building. “You got a little blood on that pretty shirt of yours.”

“Yes, I saw that,” Cas said and then Dean felt the familiar tingle of grace flowing through him. Dean looked down at his clothes to notice they were both cleaned up.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean says as he lets go of Cas and walks towards the driver’s seat. “So where do you wanna go?”

Cas looked at him from above the car with narrowed eyes and that small head tilt. “Are we not going home?”

“I promised you a present.”

“I don’t understand your fascination with my clothes,” Cas said as he opened the passenger side door and sat down. Dean followed and turned the car on. “You never cared before.”

“I didn’t know it was an option before. I mean, you’re a big boy you can wear whatever you want but I didn’t know flowers were one of them.”

“Jack thought it suited me.”

“He’s right,” Dean said too quickly. He cleared his throat and started driving. “I just think you should change it up every once in a while.”

“Would you change it up with me?” Cas looked at Dean then, a little hopeful.

Dean looked back at him then quickly back on the road, a small smile playing on his lips. “What? You don’t like the way I dress?”

“I think flowers suit you too,” Cas said with no hint of sarcasm.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see.”

And that’s how slowly Cas closet began to fill up. What was once empty now held hangers filled with different shirts that Dean bought him. Even in the middle of a hunt, Dean will ask the witness, “Sorry but where’d you get that shirt?”

Because he knew Cas would like it.

Cas of course also likes making Dean wear some of his shirts too, which Dean pretends to hate. Dean also pretended not to look at Cas chest when he didn’t button the shirts all the way up. Or not look when Cas takes off his trench coat to show off his arms in a short-sleeved pink shirt with teal leaves. This was one of Cas’ picks and while Dean teased him at first it became one of Dean’s favorite shirts to see him wear. He looked even more manly than before.

“Dean, are you listening?” Cas waves a hand in front of Dean’s face. They were sitting at a booth at an old dinner, sitting across from each other with cold food on their plates. “You are the one that called me over.”

“Yeah, for a break, Cas. Not to talk about the case.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?”

“You? Me? Us? I don’t really know.”

“I don’t understand. Why do you wanna talk about us? Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No! No, Cas you’re fine. Better than fine actually.”

“Then what’s wrong? You have been acting a little off lately. Sam only laughs and walks away when I ask him about it. Jack tends to copy Sam and excuses himself. Ever since the last case with that man-”

“I don’t wanna talk about that!”

“Then talk, Dean. Why have you been avoiding me and then suddenly inviting me out for dinner?”

“Cause,” Dean took a deep breath. “Cause I didn’t like that dude kissing you and ripping your shirt like that.”

“He was a stripper, Dean. You paid for him to give me a lap dance.”

“I didn’t think you’d go through with it!”

Cas stayed quiet then as if reading Dean’s mind but Dean trusted the angel not to do that. “Are you…no never mind.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I am. I’m jealous.”

“But why?”

“Because I bought you that shirt! I should be the one taking it off!” Dean said a little too loud and the dinner got quiet. Dean quickly takes out his wallet and puts more than enough money to pay for their food before walking out. Cas quickly follows behind him, carrying his trench coat in his arm and looking so human.

“Dean,”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s just gonna make it awkward.” Dean stops in front of his car not wanting to turn to look at Cas. “You can fly home. I’ll meet you there in a few.”

“Dean,” Cas says again but his voice went deeper than usual, more stern.

Dean sighs and turns around, “Wha-?”

Cas’s hand reached to hold the back of Dean’s head as his warm lips pressed against Dean’s own. Cas pulled away after only seven seconds but Dean hasn’t had nearly enough of Cas. His head was still screaming and he couldn’t enjoy the kiss enough so he needed more time. He needed Cas lips again.

“Dean,” Cas gasped and then Dean pulled Cas back. He closed his eyes enjoying the soft fabric of Cas shirt in his hands. Enjoying the little gasp Cas makes inside of Dean’s mouth as Dean couldn’t help but want to taste Cas. Dean leaned against the Impala as he pulled Cas against him, his arms around Cas’ waist and fingers grasping at his shirt. They made out in the parking lot like teenagers for a few more seconds before Cas finally pulled away with a smirking smile.

“Don’t rip my shirts but you can take it off whenever you like.” Cas brushed his lips against Dean’s own. His hot breath made Dean feel a little dizzy.

Dean nodded as he tilted his head to capture those lips again. “Gotcha.”

They smiled against each other’s lips as they started to kiss again. Slow and soft.

Later that night Cas’ nice shirt was on the floor of a motel room.


End file.
